


The Ballad of Eddard Stark

by LightDarkPheonix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: A Game of Thrones Spoilers, Ballad, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is exactly what it sounds like. <br/>First fic in the fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Eddard Stark

**The Ballad of Eddard Stark**

In the reign of the Mad Dragon King,

Was born a man of honor.

As madness clipped a true-born’s wings,

He grew into his honor.

A child of Stark, the icy cold,

With ice blue eyes, and frozen souls,

He grew into a man most bold,

Though foolish when not in the cold.

A good man among the bad,

A better friend, the King ne’er had,

He fought to clip the maddened wings,

Of the last Dragon Kin.

He died as many good men do,

At the hands of others, not so true,

His friend, King Robert, of the stag,

Grew fat, and in his idleness mad.

Lannisters, Lions in only name,

With no bravery and no shame,

Killed the man of Northern Lands,

Who gave out justice with his own hands.

Eddard Stark made a grave mistake,

He gave the Queen his head upon a plate,

When he did tell her of his plan,

To reveal her treachery to all the land.

This song I say of Eddard of Stark,

Who loved his children with all his heart,

A better man was never born,

At the very least not in this land forlorn.

A truer man we never knew,

He died too soon, this much is true,

But we will remember him,

Yes we will.

Now he lays among the dead,

A wolf at his feet, a crown upon his head.

He has joined the sightless lines,

Of Kings and Lords of his bloodline.

Now he is watching over the dark,

As befits the house of Stark.


End file.
